Through Thick and Thin, I'll Always Trust You
by BitsyPoet
Summary: Timmy and Remy haven't talked in years, but everything changes one night when Timmy finds Remy crying in the park. Suddenly, they must work together to overrule a judgment made by Jorgen, but what will happen when a bond is formed between the two teens? How will they deal with new feelings towards one another? RemyxTimmy If you don't like slash than don't read! Will eventually be M


The blonde haired boy ran through the park blindly, knowing by heart the way to his destination. He was headed for his favorite spot in the Dimsdale Park, a place that no one else knew of. When he finally reached the familiar wall of bushes, trees, and hedges that were just thick and tall enough for no one to realise there was a secret spot hidden behind it, the boy through himself through one of the weaker areas of his safe haven, either not realising or caring about the small cuts on his arms or tares to his clothes he got from this action. He fell onto the marble bench he had wished up long ago when he was still a boy and first stumbled upon this place. He was gasping and shaking uncontrollably, hardly able to drag a breath into his lungs, though it had nothing to do with the mile and a half he had just ran. No, he was like this for one reason and one reason only.

Remy Buxaplently was crying.

Remy never broke down, an accomplishment he was quite proud of. In all of his 16 years of life, not counting those first toddler years, Remy had only cried on 6 occasions and only once had it ever been more than a slight sniffle or for show. At least, until now. Now, he was sobbing like a man in mourning, like someone whose whole life had just came crashing down around them like a glass figurine left in the care of a toddler.

_He's gone_, He thought to himself between shuddered gasps, _He's really gone, they took from me and he's never coming back._

With that final thought, he collapsed completely onto his bench and let himself go completely, no longer bothering to smother his tears as he fully dived into his pit of seemingly endless sorrow.

* * *

Timmy Turner was walking through the park alone, trying to clear his head. He was wearing his normal worn in blue jeans, white tee shirt, and amaranth pink hoodie. His godparents didn't realise he was out, though they really didn't have a reason too anyways. They were so caught up in raising a five year old, there was really no reason to be keeping a watch on their 15 year old godson at 3am, which is why Timmy had never been caught despite the fact that he had been sneaking out every night for hours at a time for the past few months. He didn't really know why but walking in the dead of night, with only the moon and stars awake with him, was therapeutic.

He was lonely ever since Chester moved away and AJ left for college, and he had felt rather sad since he realised he didn't really like Trixie much anymore. Frankly, he wasn't sure if he ever really did or if it was just something he felt like he needed to do. But hell, at this point, he even missed Tootie running after him like only a little girl in love could. But that ship had sailed a long time ago, and now he just felt . . . . empty inside. It was starting to drizzle, and Timmy knew it would be pouring within the next couple minutes.

He didn't care.

He walked through the empty park, reaching out to run his hand along the wet leaves of the trees. Even though the sky was mostly dark and covered in the inky black storm clouds, the full moon shone through like a beacon. He walked silently on the wet pavement, going out of his way to step on a twig or leaf gently, enjoying the small sounds it would make that would usually be drowned out by the screech of cars or the hustle and bustle of people. He was smiling slightly when he first heard it.

A shaky breath, followed by a slight sniff, then a whimper.

Someone was here and crying, or at least had been. You didn't grow up the way Timmy did without knowing the sounds someone made after they had just cried their heart out. He stopped dead in his tracks, and peered around silently, trying to find the source of the sounds. He walked around the corner as silently as he could, and spun in his tracks at the sound of another sniffle came from his side. He stared at the familiar wall of foliage, and remembered how it housed his safe place as a child, the one place he could hide that Vicky could never find him in before Wanda and Cosmo came. Hmm . . . . .

Another shaky breath followed by soft whimpering. Someone was defiantly behind there.

He didn't know why, but he felt the urge to help them. Maybe it was because it was easy to picture that being himself crying back there, but whatever the reason he couldn't back out now since before he even realised it he was feeling out the weakest point and shifting the brush away to make room for himself to fit through.

"Go away!" He heard suddenly from within, a voice ruff from crying. Timmy stopped for a moment, taking in the fact that the voice sounded oddly familiar and obviously belonged to a boy about his age. He cleared the last layer of roughage, deciding he didn't care. If anything, hearing someone so like him with a voice hoarse, broken and laced with such sorrow only urged him on. He watched as the greenery closed itself back up after he slipped through it, then turned to face the other boy.

_Remy._

It had been years since they'd talked. Sure, they saw each other in passing, exchanged last names, but nothing more. They were in a truce, something they both were trying desperately to keep. But things went wrong when they talked, so the less they communicated the better. Or at least, that's what Timmy let everyone believe. Not even his godparents knew why he avoided the older blonde boy. The only other person that knew the truth was Poof, but he doubted the child remembered a confession made to him late one night when he was 2. Only Timmy knew the real reason he avoided eye contact with the blonde was because he knew if he ever looked, he would never be able look away.

* * *

It happened 3 years ago, like usual, Timmy missed the bus trying to help get Poof ready for preschool and his parents had already left for work, so he was forced to walk to school. In a tee shirt and jeans, in October, and with it drizzling and a thin jacket as his only protection. He was walking on the sidewalk underneath the trees, hoping it would give him some coverage, when he heard the sound of someone coming up beside him. He looked up from the ground that he had been staring at and glanced to his side to see who his new travel companion was. Of course, it just had to be him!

Remy had grown in the last 2 years, he had long ago outgrown Timmy in both height and build. He was already starting to get traces of muscle, a surprising feat for a kid who would never have to lift a finger if he didn't really want too. He had grown his hair out a bit more, short enough to not look "mangy, or like a hooligan" but still long enough to show off the honey curls that looked so good on him. Emerald green, accented by the boy's umbrella of the same shade, locked on royal blue and Timmy looked back down quickly, the sudden down pour being a good excuse, scared of what would happen.

Remy had never hit him, but he was so use to everyone else doing it that when Remy started raising his arm a few minutes later Timmy visibly flinched away from him. Remy stilled for a second, before pulling Timmy gently by the arm to stand next to him under the umbrella as they walked. Timmy looked up at him, startled. But Remy just looked straight forward, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. They walked in comfortable silence until they reach the school before parting ways, never once exchanging words. After that day, they both tried to stay off each other's toes.

But thinks changed for Timmy that day. All through there walk Remy had stared straight ahead, leaving Timmy with the option of staring at him as much as he wanted. And he did. He didn't know why he kept glancing at the older boy at first, but see realised he rather liked looking at the blonde. He found himself admiring the golden glow of Remy's skin, something only achieved by spending summer break in different tropical places. He found himself having to fight the urge to run his hand through the other boy's curls. These feelings were unknown and confusing to a 12yr. old, but within a few months he was able to solve the problem that was his feelings.

He, Timothy Tiberius Turner, was not only attracted to but had developed a CRUSH on Remy Buxaplently. Ever since that day, he hadn't let himself look the blonde directly in the eye. Remy's eyes were the only thing he never got the chance to fully appreciate that day and he knew that if he let himself look at those beautiful pools of liquid gems he would melt. And he couldn't melt, because you only melt for someone you love and he could NOT love Remy Buxaplently. And here he was now, standing in shock as he peered down at his previous enemy, with only one word on his mind.

Beautiful.

He knew it probably wasn't an appropriate thought given the circumstances, but he couldn't help it. Remy had his head in his hands, his floppy curls darkened by the rain and pasted to his face. The full force of the moon shone down on them, giving Remy's creamy skin an almost ethereal glow. Timmy stood frozen in place, for seconds, minutes, or hours he never could be sure, before the other boy finally lifted his head out of his hands and looked up at him.

"Timmy?", Remy questioned in a weak voice, strained from the tears he had long ago run out of, " Wh-What are you doing here?". His anger was all but forgotten, instead replaced with a mixture of emotions (Bafflement, Shame, Curiosity, Embarrassment, ect.) that flashed across his weary face. Though he really wasn't registering any emotions that well, far too exhausted and empty to feel much of anything at the moment.

But Remy's voice was just faint background noise to Timmy, who continued to stare. Because although Remy Buxaplenty's eyes were full of tremendous hurt and pure sadness, the depths of which a young man should never have to bare, they were still just as beautiful as ever.

Timmy just couldn't help it.

Emerald green locked on royal blue.

He melted.

**So, I've been really busy with school work and doctor visits and probably still will be for quite awhile, but I just had to get this typed out before my writers block kicked back in. This is sort of a sneak peak of this story, though I will be adding all of the additional chapters to this story right here. It'll be about Juandisimo getting taken away from Remy and Timmy helping get him back. Eventually will be a RemyxTimmy slash, probably rated M by the end of the series. It might be awhile, but it'll get there! **

**So, mind telling what you think? It takes hardly anytime to reviews and it would make my day to know someone actually enjoyed reading this. I'm still unsure if I should continue, it doesn't seem like to many people ship RemyxTimmy. However, even if just one person wants me to continue it I will, I'm not going to say I need so many reviews before I do more, but I would really like to know that I'm not the only one reading this. **

**Also, if you have any suggestions about were this should go or any thing you want to see in the story just let me know! The story isn't really planned out yet, I just know that after this scene Timmy takes Remy back to his house to stay with him so he doesn't have to live in a big empty mansion by himself.**

**So, guess that's it! Oh, and if some of you were trying to figure out why you got a notification about one of my stories it's because I've changed my pen name. Goodbye 14Gracie15 and hello BitsyPoet! Thank You so much for reading, I really hope you like it XD**


End file.
